


alien

by mingyas



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance is my favorite thing, they're super cute, this was a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyas/pseuds/mingyas
Summary: keith's about to fly out on his solo mission to zarkon's base. to his surprise, a certain blue-eyed paladin has something to tell him before he goes.





	alien

"When I learned you were Galra, I... wanted to hate you."

Allura's words cut through his work like a blade, and Keith scrunches his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. That's what Shiro always said to do before a mission. Focus. Patience yields focus. He'd always thought that the way the older boy said it was kind of unbelievable, but given what had happened in the last few days? Anything was believable.

The paladin finishes making his final adjustments to the ship, still running what had just happened through his mind. Allura had apologized. She was the only one that had apologized because they found out he was Galra. Even Shiro hadn't, he'd just helped him into Red and made sure he was safe.

Why hadn't the others mentioned anything? Were they scared, too? It wasn't like they had much to be afraid of. Keith was about to head into Zarkon's ship, alone. If anything, they should be relieved.

"Keith, wait!"

The boy freezes, a familiar voice jolting him from his thoughts. He drops his bag gently into the escape pod as Lance runs up to him. The boy waits for him patiently, nervously grabbing his arms and folding them over his chest. Volunteering for the solo mission just felt like the right thing to do.

Not so much anymore.

"I, uh..." Lance's voice shakes Keith back into reality, but he still can't meet his eyes. His friend is probably going to say something about him being brave, but right now it's the last thing he feels.

"I know why you're doing this," the brown-haired boy starts and Keith scowls, his head snapping up before he even thinks about what he's going to do.

"Oh, you do? Enlighten me." His eyes catch Lance's, then, and for a second he's almost sorry. But the team has been silent about... him, except for Allura and maybe Shiro. And he loves his leader, but he didn't think that his fellow paladins would shut him out. Not Lance. Especially Lance.

"Learning that you're Galran, that's a lot to handle," Lance begins quietly, placing a gloved hand on the ship.

 _You have no idea._  

"And I know that you like to keep to yourself a lot when stuff happens, but I just want to say that I'm sorry."

Keith is stunned.

"You're sorry? F-for what?"

"Back on Earth, I'm always surrounded by people I love." He smiles briefly, before his eyes light up and he says, "As you might know, given my luck with the ladies."

Keith grins. He isn't mad like he was seconds before, calmer actually. Lance has an odd way of doing that to people. Especially Keith.

"And when we're fighting all the way out here? I miss them like crazy." Lance blinks, before looking Keith in the eyes shyly. "It's like, just cause we aren't together, it doesn't mean that I can't still find them in other people, right?"

"And you? You're family. I never should've let Allura talk to you like that. Or stand in silence with the others. Truth be told Keith we don't know what to do. But doubting you, that should've never been an option."

"Back when I was with the Blade of Marmora, I saw my dad." His own voice surprises himself. Keith hasn't told anyone about this, not even Shiro.

Lance's eyes widen. "What?"

"Yeah. It was just an illusion, though. It was either me talking to him about the dagger or the world ending."

"Sounds anticlimactic."

He snorts. "It was. Anyways, when I saw him? My heart stopped. But it was either him or the world, and I chose the world without a second thought. So you could say that I don't know a great deal... about family-"

He's cut off abruptly by a body colliding with his, warm arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him close. Lance's chin presses softly into his shoulder and Keith forgets to breathe. He hasn't been this close to anyone since... well, forever. During the team hugs that Hunk always initiated, Keith always managed to get away with a polite smile and a shy shrug. Even when he first found Shiro after the crash he'd been... extra careful. The only time he ever really held people was when they were hurt, and so far that had only really been with Lance...

Keith lets out a long, shaky breath and is suddenly shoved away, now face-to-face with a very, very embarrassed Lance.

Had he really just done that? Hugged Keith Kogane? The fighter pilot he'd always oddly felt different with, even though they were sworn rivals?  
And he... hadn't shoved him away? This couldn't be happening.

"Sorry!" Lance yelps, stepping backwards sheepishly. "I forgot about the personal space thing, I'm sorry-"

His voice is cut off by Keith's almost-tackle, pulling him into a semi-furious hug as the other boy sounds as if he's about to cry. Lance chuckles, exasperation fading into relief. This is Keith, alright. To think that he used to be bitter about Allura choosing him to be the red paladin.

"Keith... buddy?"

He gets a muffled "Shut up," in response and smiles, resting his chin on Keith's head as he raises an arm out of the hug.

Keith's face hasn't felt this warm since he first joined the Garrison, and even then all he had with him was himself and the dagger. Not even Shiro, yet. Nor Hunk, Pidge, or Lance.

Lance.

He pulls his head from under Lance's chin and kisses him on the cheek, his eyes zeroing in on a freckle that he hadn't noticed until he'd gotten so close. Lance gives out an embarrassed smile and it's all worth it. Keith grins back. He'd have to do more of that. Definitely.


End file.
